Push
by BrookeKerington29
Summary: Meet Harry John Booth, B&B's son and youngest child. Story about his struggle with dyslexia and his feelings towards one of his closest friends. T.
1. Introductions Are In Order

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones, nor will I ever will.**

**Story on B&B's son Harry. Harry has dyslexia and this is about how his family and friends try to help him but Harry's reluctance and drive to do it himself is making him push them away. The title came from the novel by Sapphire but none of the contents of the book is featured. **

**I've already done a story for Parker and B&B's first daughter, Katy and I'm doing one on their second daughter, Izzie, as well that is still in progress. This is the first time I have written in first person so this is unmarked territory for me. But not in a form of a diary though. Just thoughts mainly.**

**Set in 2029 so Harry is in 7****th**** grade. First chapter is mainly introductions.**

My name is Harry J. Booth. Booth like a phone booth or the ones you find in restaurants or diners. Harry isn't short for anything. It was the name I was born with. Just plain Harry

I'm 11 years old and in 7th grade. I am the youngest child of Dr Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth. My older siblings are Parker, Kaitlyn and Isabel and I was named after my great-grand father Hank and my father's best friend, Jack. I'm an uncle; my sister Katy had a baby, Leah, last October, albeit a bit young (ok, a lot young), but in doing that she took some of the attention away from me. Not that I mind. I get agitated when everyone hovers over me like a helicopter.

I have something called dyslexia. It makes me struggle to read and understand words and letters. It can affect any area of learning. Mine just so happened to be words. I can read. It just takes time to fully process the words in my head until I can understand what the text is about. Like learning a new language only this is the language I speak natively. I am really good at science and maths though which is how I managed to get passed elementary school. As much as I love my family and friends I hate them trying to help me. I can do it on my own. At first I thought it was okay. I was 6 when I was diagnosed so the help was much appreciated but as I got older I needed to become more independent.

I haven't really talked about my friends much so here we go.

Jordan Linder-Saroyan is in the grade above me. He is generally the older brother to the three of us (well Molly still needs to get into the 7th grade since she is the baby of the four us- though she don't act it- and still in 6th grade). We go to him for everything. If a kid is troubling us then Jordon will sort it out. He has spiked black hair and is one of the coolest kids you will ever meet which makes me wonder why he hangs out with me: the geek who likes Leo Da Vinci. His mom is my mother's boss though that is really debatable since my mom generally is in charge of the lab. His dad's a baby doctor ( I cannot pronounce the actually word - it actually gets confused in my head which I find weird considering that I managed to pronounce _polyommatus icarus_ aged three) who gave me a proper doctor's kit for my 8th birthday, which I still have.

Alexandra Sweets or just Allie. Her dad's a psychologist who works with my dad and he is rather cool; her mom is one of my mother's cousins from Minnesota. I'm not sure whether my mom agreed with the idea since she had issues with Uncle Lance before but according to Dad there was no problem. Allie has bright red hair and a few freckles on her face. She is quite cool but has a tendency to be a little nosy but that is something she inherited. Allie can be smart when she wants to be, it's just put into schemes.

This moves me onto Molly Bray. Possibly the most mischievous and rebellious 11 year old I have ever met (I say she is the same age as I am but like I said she's in 6th. I was born in August and she was just a few weeks shy of New Year's Day and the school system says that to be in the 7th grade this year, you have to be born between September 2016 and August 2017). Molly is really clever and I think that is the reason she is so rebellious. They always say that about kids who are really clever. The boredom of having an 8th grader's brain and in a class that is designed for 6th grade students causes them to misbehave. She only gets away with it because all she has to do is bat her blue eyes and everything is forgotten. Honestly she is my best friend. Like me she has an older brother who is a lot older than she is. Her mom wasn't that much older than Katy when she had him but that hasn't stopped her from achieving a lot in life. Her father was one of my mother's interns and he is cool but still a little protective over both her mom and Molly.

That is our group, crew whatever. You can see what an odd bunch we are but somehow we seem to fit. Like our parents and their friends.

That is pretty much my life. However today I found out I'm getting this new helper at school. Even though I was told I was improving in terms of my reading but they thought I needed the extra boost. In other words, another person who will hover over me. Just what I need.

**Ok, that was a basic introduction to Harry's POV. This was mainly about his friends, who we will meet soon and I'll see how he interacts with them and his family.**


	2. School Day

First lesson of the day and it just so happened to be English. Sitting in the seat next to the window (which I chose because it is above a radiator so it is warm in the winter and cool in the summer), I attempt to deceiver the task on the board: something about a book which is over complicated for anyone to read let alone a dyslexic. At the back I see a young teacher with long black hair, possibly Hispanic. She also had quite nice glasses and dressed presentably. Obvious student teacher.

"Morning class. I hope you did you assignments." Mr Slater said entering the classroom. I could sum up Mr Slater in about four words: middle-aged and boring. Honestly I have never heard a person drone on more about the most tedious book ever. I've probably fell asleep more times in this lesson than I have ever done as an infant. "How many of you haven't?"

A few people- namely the usual suspects- raised their hands and I just roll my eyes. How many detentions do they have to receive to get the message of doing homework?

"Ok, may I introduce Miss Suarez? She's going to be helping out in class for a while." Mr Slater pointed to the teacher at the back.

"Hi everybody." Miss Suarez said waving to the class and me.

"Hi." the class responds.

"She is here to help with some of you who are a little behind." Mr Slater said. He obviously means me. "Right on with today's tasks."

The entire lesson just went on and on and on. The words on the page were too small to even read and Mr Slater's voice was droning in the background was not helping.

"Hey." a voice came from beside me. It was Miss Suarez. "Do you need help?"

"If you could change the reading stimulus it would help." I respond. She laughs at my quip.

"Unfortunately, I do not have the power to do that. You do look as though you are struggling."

"I am. I don't understand what the book is saying."

"What is your name?"

"Harry."

"Harry Booth?" I nod. "I have to agree this is a little overcomplicated for a 7th grader anyway even if the grader has dyslexia. I assume you were taught the techniques about how to break a sentence down."

"A little. Mainly it was my parents that helped me out with my work."

"Well, this is why I'm here. I supposed to help you out in class just to get you up to the level you should be at."

"I can do it myself."

"Sometimes even the most independent people need help." she has a point. Darn it. "I know that it isn't ideal to what you want but you just need that extra push"

"Ok. If I need help I'll ask for you." she gave another smile. and left to see to another student.

bxbxbxbxbxb

The day passed quicker following English. Lunchtime a food fight broke out but that is just typical in this school.

Aunt Angela was supposed to pick Allie and I from school to keep an eye on us for an hour or two (Damon and Kathy-who are in the same year as my sister Izzie- get a lift with Michael and Katy) so when I saw the family carrier my Uncle Jack bought last year- his Mini went to his son Michael but then Katy crashed it into a tree (not at her own fault; she was feeling extremely sick and that is how my niece was born. It got fixed) - I immediately ran to the back seat.

"Hey Harry, what's the rush?" Aunt Angela asks as soon as I buckle up.

"Nothing, I just wanted to get out of school." I reply looking out for Allie. Typical. She's talking to Ash Walden, one of the football team. I never really liked football. I prefer hockey- Dad used to be a player but his tendon in his leg pulled when I was about five so he took retirement but still helps the team out every so often. I'm not sure why but I think it was the influence from an early age. Like Dad I'm a fan of the Philadelphia Flyers.

Anyway back to the point. I'm sure my Uncle Lance would love to hear that a near enough fourteen year old is chatting up his twelve year old daughter. I won't tell him. I'm not a snitch hence when there is a scheme and I'm involved I get into trouble as well. Friends stick together.

Finally the car door opens and Allie climbs in. "Hey Aunt Angela."

"Hey Allie, did you have fun today?" Aunt Angela said before pulling out of the drive and onto the road.

"It's school; what fun is there to be had?" Allie replies. Yeah the thing is about our group is that we answer in rhetorical questions. My mom and Angela blame my Uncle Jack for this. He's taken over the teaching thing at the Jeffersonian and whenever we asked a question that he didn't like he'd respond with a rhetorical question. Mind you Molly's may have been inherited. Her mom has a tendency to do the same thing but that's the British for you.

"I don't know. Boys, gossiping, you know what normal teenage girls do at school." Aunt Angela responds trying to counteract the question Allie had asked her.

"Well unless you count Harry going gooey eyed over the new teacher helper lady in English then no." Allie answered.

"Hey." I said sounding insulted.

"Come on, Harry. Your tongue was falling out of your mouth." Allie said.

"Really how pretty is this teacher?" Aunt Angela asked. I'm not sure whether this is because she is interested or concerned.

"Really pretty." Allie answered.

"Maybe it is just a small crush. You get over them in time." Angela said.

"I do not have a crush on Miss Suarez." I say in protest. Honestly the difficulty in being the youngest person in the car is frustrating. Allie is at least 7 months older than I am and that sometimes makes her think she is in charge of me.

"Ok, if you insist but sooner or later your Boothy senses will start tingling." Aunt Angela said. Boothy senses? I may have to ask Parker what the hell that means. I think he's coming over tonight. He's 27 and has a wife of 3 years. Yeah, it shocked quite a few of us when he said he was getting married but marriage isn't conventional in our family or even my parents' friends. Aunt Angela and Uncle Jack got married in prison (over a speeding ticket, they didn't kill someone); My Godparents, Wendell and Carlie (Molly's parents), got married in Vegas- drunk but it never bothered them; my parents got married when Mom was having Izzie but something happened that I'm not being told (if it is that bad then I don't want to know). My Aunt Cam (Jordon's mom) maybe had the most normal wedding in the Bahamas, though according to Dad not without a few hitches. Let's face it, with a family like this I plan never to get married.

"So is Miss Suarez going to help you in English then?" Aunt Angela asked.

"Yeah but I said when I need the help, I'll ask for it." I respond.

"Are you still insisting that you can do it on your own?" Allie asked. She knows me too well.

"Yeah. I can." I said proudly.

"That is your father's stubborn pride talking. This isn't like flu; this is something you are going to have for the rest of your life." said Aunt Angela pulling into her house garage. Inside we can hear Cookie the dog barking. Cookie has been there since I was four and Uncle Jack came home with him one Christmas saying that he and Uncle Wendell found him on the street. Though Wendell has repeatedly joked that they got him from a race track- Cookie is a greyhound- and he has joked it so many times I'm actually think they did get Cookie from a race track. How I do not know.

"Come on. You might as well get your work done here rather than your parents nagging you to do it later." Angela said stepping out of the car.

**Next chapter will be Harry asking Parker about Boothy Senses. That is such a cool phrase. It's like a women radar only for Booths. **


	3. Brothers

Parker is fifteen years older than I am and he has some job working in the research department in George Washington Hospital. He is the most level headed out of the four of us aside from when he is mad, which doesn't happen very often. He is the coolest brother in the world. When he left for college, he gave me is race car set that he had had since he was 6 and we still have a race every now and again.

After Mom had collected me from Angela's and we had finished dinner, both of us went up to my room to play with track.

"Hey Parker?" I ask.

"Yeah Buddy?" he responded.

"Angela said something about my 'Boothy senses' starting to tingle sooner or later. What are they?"

"Well, it is a dumb phrase that Angela made up but it means that eventually you are going to notice girls soon."

"Seriously?"

"Sad but true. I was the same age as you are when I started noticing girls. But then again it was in the Bahamas and there were a lot of girls in swimsuits." my brother let out a small laugh. "Having the benefit of a baby sister also gave me an advantage."

"Did you get to meet any girls?"

"Yeah, I met this one girl. She was pretty cute. But that was like 17 years ago so it was just a date. Not much of a date considering I had Katy with me at the time."

"Back when she was cute?"

"Hey she may be a mom now but she still is my baby sister. She's still cute to me."

"I still don't get it. I don't have chest hair, I don't shave and I'm an uncle. Am I the only one who finds this a bit weird?"

"I don't have any chest hair." my brother has got a really odd sense of humor. He looks at my serious face. "I admit that it is a little weird considering how old Katy is but she's managed to cope."

"I am never having kids." it's true. I haven't got a parental bone in my body (I know there is no such thing but it is one of those sayings).

"Never say you will not have kids. It never works. I have about 7 friends who have said that and they all have kids or are having kids."

"Are you going to have kids?"

"Maybe. Maybe not now but soon."

"Can you wait until I have chest hair?"

"You're a Booth. We don't get chest hair."


	4. New Zealand?

Something isn't right and I am not sure what it is. Usually Molly Louise Bray can talk the hind legs off a horse (not my words, Mr Beaton's- my old head teacher and her current one) but today she has been… quiet as a mouse. Well one day isn't odd. There are the odd occasions where she is quiet but for a few days. That is weird. I am actually concerned about her. I'm actually wonder if this was how Izzie, my second eldest sister, felt when I was acting weird. Prior to being diagnosed I was shutting everyone out and Izzie was trying to get stuff out of me. Once I had been tested it made a lot more sense. I don't think Molly is dyslexic. She reads at like 50 miles an hour and she can remember every word. She has some photographic memory.

On Friday, when she usually comes to our place for dinner, she was playing with her spaghetti but not actually eating it. Now she loves spag bol just as much as I do but then again Izzie cooked it so that may be a factor. During this meal I notice her blonde hair was pushed behind her ears which is a clear sign something is up. Relaxed, fun Molly always has her hair over her ears.

"So how is the 6th grade Molls?" Izzie asked. A response was a shrug of the shoulders. "Ms Blackley still teach? I had her for that grade." A nod was another response. I also had Ms Blackley last year. She was rather cool towards me and didn't patronise me in anyway.

"Are you feeling alright Molly?" I ask.

"I'm fine." Molly responds but in a low voice. The thing is with Molly is that she is a hopeless liar. He blue eyes have a tendency to go smaller when she is lying. Also she starches the side of her nose.

"You sure? You seem to be a little quiet." asks Izzie. Molly nods her head again and puts a smile on before taking a bite of her food.

Dinner aside, I decide to watch the television and Molly joins me on the couch. While watching the show, I see her biting her thumb (one of her many quirks inherited from her parents- this particular one from her mother). "Seriously what is up?" I ask bluntly.

"Nothing Harry honestly." she answers.

"Really? You have been so quiet these last few days I'm actually beginning to wonder whether someone has taken your tonsils out."

"Maybe I have been on a sponsored silence."

"You tried that once and look what happened. I had to tape your mouth shut."

"Ok, promise not to tell, but I heard a fight between my parents about something- a job I think- in New Zealand." wait? New Zealand? As in on the other side of the world? I can barely get my head around her parents fighting let alone them moving to the other side of the planet.

"And you're worried about them moving or the fighting?"

"Both. They never fight- well never to that extent. And I don't really want to leave."

"If I'm honest I don't think they'll move to the other side of the world."

"I don't know, Mom has been acting weird lately. She seems to be moody. Not at Dad but just in general."

"I don't know about women. My sisters still confuse me." it's true I don't get why they cry once a month. Dad told me that it is something called estrogen that makes them crazy. Mom whacked him over the head with a newspaper when I asked if it was true.

"I don't get men either." Molly responds with a small smile on her face.

"What is not to get about us?"

"Well there is something to do with asking directions and then there is building stuff without the instructions." funnily enough that is when my dad comes in.

"What has to do with asking directions and building stuff without instructions?" he asks.

"Nothing." both of us reply.


	5. Bones Witch Project

**Blair Witch: Bones style. **

The New Zealand thing was a complete misunderstanding. No one got offered a job nor is anyone getting a divorce. Turns out the fight was actually between Carlie and her father because he wanted her to go to New Zealand and she refused causing a massive fight. Mind you Molly did say it was mainly her mother doing the yelling so that actually made sense. Molly says it is because her grandfather doesn't like her father, which was a little confusing to the pair of us. Only the adults understand why.

This weekend I'm going on a camping trip with Dad, Parker, Izzie (Katy not coming due to exams), Hodgins, Damon (Michael also unavailable due to finals revision), Kathy, Sweets, Allie, Wendell and Molly along with Jordan. The idea was to give the girls some space. Crazy as it may sound I actually like camping. It's one of those things that I rarely do because usually we end up in some sunny place. And for someone who doesn't tan but ends up like a tomato that has been on the barbecue for so long, that isn't much fun.

Laid out on the bed is my essentials for the weekend: insect repellent, binoculars, jumpers, toilet paper, trainers, jeans, and my camcorder. I got a camcorder for Christmas about three years ago. If I didn't want to become a scientist like Mom, I'd most likely become a film maker.

"Ok, Buddy you ready?" Booth asked knocking my door. Oh, dear, God.

"Seriously Dad, what the hell are you wearing?" I said noting Dad's outfit. It's almost too boyband for him (and I am talking like one of the old ones from England: One Direction and the Wanted. I think there was a Canadian person who dresses like this as well… Dustin something). It is a hoodie, with ¾ length shorts.

"What is wrong with it?"

"Not only are you not 16 years old, you are a grandfather." I explain plainly. "Is this one of those mid-life crisis things?"

"I've already been through it kiddo. I should change shouldn't I?"

"Just the pants. The hoodie is fine."

bxbxbxbxbxb

About an hour or so later, bags are packed into the car and Mom has warned Dad to keep an eye on Izzie and me along with the rest of us. She still thinks of Sweets and Wendell as kids.

"Bones, I swear we will not get drunk." my dad says which is obviously a lie because 9/10 times my dad has said this he'll never remember what happened the night before. According to Parker, Dad's bachelor party is still a little hazy and that was about 16 years ago. They should have had a camcorder.

"Dad can we hurry up?" my sister shouts from the back. We're taking Jordan in the car with us so I'm stuck in the middle of the backseat between Izzie and Jordan. Izzie used to be a Girl Scout and is pretty much in charge of everything health and safety wise. She packed the First Aid kit in the back.

And now we are off. Typically my father puts on a radio station that plays 80s music and Parker decides to change the radio and there is a back and forth between them until Jordan, Izzie and I get fed up and ask them to turn the radio off.

"So I heard there were some rumors of a witch in the forest." Jordan said.

"No there isn't Jordan. Whatever Hodgins has said it is very unlikely it is true." my dad said. It is true. Uncle Hodgins once told me that if I hung upside down for a long time my eyes will pop out of my head. I actually tried it but all I got was extreme dizziness.

"No there was this documentary on a woman called Elly Kedward. Apparently these film makers go into the woods in search of her and no one has ever saw them since. There footage was found though a year later." Jordan explained.

"That was a film. It was made up. There is no Blair Witch." Parker said.

"Then how do you explain the kids that were killed by that man?" Izzie asked.

"Not you as well Izzie." Dad whispers under his breath. By this point I have already gotten my camera out and started filming what Jordan and Izzie were telling me.

"Or the people that went missing and then getting found with their stomachs cut open." Jordan pointed out.

"There is no such film. All that stuff was made up to promote the film. All the actors are alive and well." my dad says getting agitated.

"It's true." Jordan mimes into the camera.

All this witch stuff sounds interesting but I'm wondering what would happen if Allie, Jordan, Molly, the twins, Izzie and I went exploring. Surely my sister - who is the oldest out the group of kids here - is responsible enough to make sure we don't get lost. Right?

**Part 2 coming soon…**


	6. Chatrooms and Talks

Ok, so we just got back from the camping trip. Izzie has a twisted ankle and I may need to go to therapy for the rest of my life. During the night, Jordon, Izzie, Kath, Damon, Als, Molly and I snuck out into the woods to see if the witch story was true.

The end result being that we got split up (I ended up with Kath and Allie) having been freaked by the mysterious appearance of Molly's jumper on a tree branch, which she swore she left in the tent, getting lost and, once we were found, grounded until we were old enough to go to college (in other words two weeks because our parents are not that mean).

"One night Booth, in a wood and you lose the kids and our daughter twists her ankle." Mom says looking extremely mad at Dad.

"I'm sorry Bones that I do not have psychic powers that will tell us what our kids are up to." Dad says back. This is either going to turn in to an argument or a heated discussion. I asked Parker the difference between the two. He responded by saying _that 'heated discussions do not end with them bouncing on the bed'. _Whatever that means.

"On the plus side, at least the story was true." I pipe in.

"I don't think so Harry." Dad says.

"How do you explain the jumper?" Izzie said. "I knew Molly didn't take that jumper."

"You have to admit that was the weird bit." I say.

"Not the point. You guys could have gotten seriously hurt." Mom says.

"The worst that happened was me twisting my ankle and Harry having potential nightmares for a week." my sister says.

"Can I just go to bed?" I ask not wanting to here one more word of this.

"Yeah go on." Dad says and I run upstairs grab my computer and log onto IM.

_Hey, so how much trouble are you in? _it was Molly.

_Grounded for two weeks. Did you get your jumper back? _I reply.

_No. If I'm honest, I'm still a little freaked out to even think about my jumper. Even if it was my favorite. :/_

_Has your dad stopped panicking yet?_

_He's calmed down but you know my dad, he freaks out if I move 4cm away._

_It doesn't help that you ended up in Ohio when you were three._

_That was fun. From what I can remember._

_:) I managed to upload the film. I can send it you._

_Didn't you drop your camera?_

_Yeah but Dad found it. It might give us a clue about what actually happened._

_I'm starting to think this was some joke played on us._

_By who?_

_I don't know it was just a thought._

This is what I love about Molly- in a non lovey dovey way. She could say the most random thing ever and she would not have any justification for it.

_Just a thought?_

_Yeah, I am allowed them aren't I?_

_Yeah. You just may need to limit yours._

_Ha-ha._

_Was that sarcasm?_

_Perhaps. _

I have to admit, she could beat me in any argument.

"I thought you were going to bed?" I hear my dad's voice at the door. "

"I was. I just wanted to check something." I say.

"So it has nothing to do with the fact there is a certain blonde friend on IM?"

"Of course not." I don't know what my father is insinuating but if it has anything to do with Boothy senses, then I am not having any of it.

"Maybe you and I need to talk." oh God. This is The Talk.

"Oh no. Dad I-"

"This is hard on me as well as you, so we're going to talk and try not to laugh."

"I'm eleven. I got all my giggling out when I was eight." when I was eight, I found some magazines Parker owned. Let's just say I have never seen Parker so red in his life.

"I was talking about me." Dad said. "Ok, so, I understand that soon you are going to have urges to…um… look at girls differently. And girls are going to change physically which will make you notice them more."

"Ok. Was that it?"

"You are suppose to ask me questions as well"

"Ok, I could look at leaflet, even thought it'll take me five hours to read."

"A leaflet doesn't have the same experience I do."

"Ok, so when Parker says you and Mom are jumping on the bed, are you and Mom having sex?"

"Does that make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No. I asked Aunt Angela how I got here. She said something about a quickie in the storage cupboard."

"Do you want to know what a quickie is?"

"Sex very fast I assume."

"You know way too much for an eleven-year-old."

"I'll ask you one question. Dad, what is fellatio?" I swear Dad's face could not have gone whiter.

"Why… why do you want to know that?"

"I overheard something between Lilly and Parker."

"Oh, God. Ok, maybe you should consult the internet- scratch that. Ok, fellatio is when a woman or man... maybe you should ask your mom. She'll explain this better."

"Ok. So how did you know when you loved mom?"

"I knew I loved her when I saw her."

"Talk about clichés."

"I know. Love is like that kiddo. You'll know soon enough." Dad decides to ruffle my hair which I sort out after.

"I hope not."

"You will one day. Never say never." he leaves the room and I turn back to the computer.

_Sorry, Dad and I talked but he has gone now. _I type.

_No problem Harry. Listen I'm beat so I'm going to bed._

_Ok, night._

_Night. x_

Was that a kiss at the end? Surely one kiss isn't serious. Platonic maybe but not romanticish. Maybe I am reading too much into it. I think. I hope.


	7. Totally Platonic

Katy is looking after me for the night while Mom and Dad take Izzie to a show which I wasn't interested in. She brought Leah with her as well and she's asleep in the stroller.

"So, how's school?" she asks handing me my dinner of a stir fry.

"The same really. Boring English teacher, tedious books and food fights."

"Oh how I miss middle school." she says sitting to eat her own food.

"How's being a mom?" I ask.

"Tiring but I wouldn't change her for the world." Leah is four months old and actually kind of cute. She isn't difficult but she likes to wake up at awkward hours of the night. Like any other baby really. "How's everyone else?"

"Jordon is still Jordon. Allie is still Allie and Molly is still a daddy's girl." and probably always will be.

"So no change then." she smiled. "Though the attention may have to divert from Molls for a time."

"How so?" I ask taking a bite out of my food.

"Have you not noticed the small rounded thing coming from her mom's stomach?"

"No Katy, I don't go around looking at people's stomachs."

"Ok, don't get snappy. She's four months along. Complete accident."

"Aren't all pregnancies accidents?"

"Not you. You were actually planned. Well that is what Dad told me when I told me I was pregnant."

"Do you think Molly would cope as a big sister?"

"Well, she's eleven so she can adapt to it. It's not like she is a toddler whose pacifier was stolen."

I suppose she is right. "Are you and Michael going to have another kid?"

"I'm not sure. I went through a lot having Leah and I still need to graduate high school first." she answered. Fair enough she is only seventeen.

After dinner we sit on the couch and watch television. "Kate." I start.

"Harry." this was a little game we do. If I say 'Kate' she'll say 'Harry' and vis versa .

"When did you start having feelings towards the opposite sex?"

"When I was thirteen. Why are you noticing girls?" she does that Booth half smirk that we all inherited.

"No. I am not. I was just curious."

"Awww my baby bro is getting crushes on girls already."

"I'm not. I was curious because a friend of a friend sent that friend a message that had a kiss on the end and he was wondering about that means this girl likes him."

"Really?" she asks not believing me. The way I just said it, I wouldn't believe me.

"Yes. I'm very honest."

"Was it one kiss or two?"

"One."

"Totally platonic. No worries."

"Ok that is cool." I say turning back to the screen. I worry about too much. That message was totally platonic. I think.


	8. Do you like me Harry?

I have possibly had the strangest day ever. Saturdays are generally weird for me anyway but today was stranger than most.

Allie had asked if we could go to the park yesterday and I said no for yesterday but she actually meant today if that makes any sense at all. We managed to bring Molly along but the quietness had returned. I'm not sure if it is the idea of having a sibling or just because something else is bothering her. Her blonde hair was behind her ears.

"Seriously Molls, cheer up because you are bringing everyone down." Allie said when we got to the coffee cart to get a hot chocolate since it was still March and actually pretty cold.

"I'm not miserable." said Molly sitting down by one of the tables. Again with the obvious lying because her eyes look sad. Like really sad.

"You've been really miserable these last couple of weeks. I know that having a baby brother or sister may be getting you down-"

"It isn't that." Molly said quietly. "I'm looking forward to the baby. I just don't want to talk at the moment."

"Fine, I'm going to watch those soccer players over there." Allie said when she walked away from us. I sat in the chair next to Molly and sipped my drink.

"Are you okay Molls? You seem really down." I asked her trying to reach down to her level. She turned her head away not even looking at me. "Did your mom and grandpa have another fight? Did your parents have a fight?"

"No." she answered softly.

"Ok, what then?"

"I'm really confused."

"About what?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" she says turning her head back. Seems strange she would ask that but Molly has to be awkward.

"I promise." I said crossing my heart.

"I really like someone. A boy in fact." I had to look at her strangely because she was only eleven. She was still a little baby- well she is the baby out of this generation until her brother/sister is born- to everyone and in spite of her mischievousness, she was the innocent one.

"Right… a boy? Is this someone at school?" I had to launch into older brother mode.

"No." she said looking at me.

"Do I know him?"

"You know him very well."

"It isn't Jordan isn't it?"

"No." she said shaking her head.

"Roderick?"

"No."

"Then who because I don't know that many-"

"It's you Harry." that took me by surprise.

"Wh-w-wha-what?" I stammered. "You like me in a non-platonic manner?"

"Yeah." she said lowering her head. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

"Why are you confused about this?"

"Because I don't know how you feel."

"I don't really know what to say? Why would you like me? I'm nothing like the jocks in school."

"That is why. I'm not sure when or how but it happened." her eyes were beginning to well with tears at this point. Being the nice person I am, I gave her a hug and she couldn't have hugged me tighter.

"Hey, it's alright. Have you talked to your mom about this?" I had to ask because whenever my sister's had 'boy trouble' as Parker called it, they always went to Mom for advice. I felt her head shaking against my shoulder.

"How can I tell her that I like a boy?"

"Dad then?"

"Yeah, like he'll take that well." she muttered. She has got a point.

"Ok, Molls listen I know this is really awkward but you need to talk to someone who understands what you are going through."

"You mean my mom?"

"Yeah. She's been through this. She'll understand how you feel."

"Do you like me Harry?" she asked when she let go.

"I'm not sure." I answered. I was still a little confused myself.

"Ok, that is what I needed to know." she said sitting down and drinking her hot chocolate. This was a completely new side to Molly. The naïve, sweet side to her. She did look really cute with her purple beret style hat and her long wavy blonde hair over her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be Molls." I said to her.

I'm reflecting on this while lying on my bed. I just want to see if Molls is alright. She was really upset when she got home.

"You alright buddy?" my father asks knocking the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dad." I respond still looking at the ceiling.

"You've been quiet since you got home."

"I don't know. I just had someone tell me they like me."

"A girl?" Dad asks sitting on my bed.

"Yeah."

"Which girl?"

"No one you know."

"I reckon I know her. Let me guess, she has blonde hair, blue eyes, really clever." I look away trying not to face him. "Ok, what happened?" I explained the whole story to him and he listened. Dad's a really good listener. "Well, that is a lot."

"Am I being melodramatic?"

"No. Harry, it may just be a crush. You get them at your age. Do you like her back?"

"I don't know, I'm really confused. I like her but I'm not sure if I like her like her."

"I get it Harry. She really is a nice girl, which is what I want for you."

"We'd have to get past the over protective version of her dad first."

"Wendell isn't as over protective as you think. Plus I don't think Molly is daft enough to get pregnant at fifteen so I think you'll be safe."

"You said that about Katy."

"I know but at least she tried to prevent it."


	9. What's the Sense in Sharing?

I haven't spoken to Molly in three weeks. I had seen her yes but I just got nervous and fled. I'm not sure but I still think what happened is still between Molly, my dad and me. There was no indication on whether she had told anyone else but she just looked unhappy whenever I saw her.

"Harry are you okay?" Miss Suarez asked me in English one day while I was just drifting away from what she was trying to tell me.

"I'm fine Miss." I answered.

"You're staring into space and I'm beginning to wonder where I am boring you."

"You aren't boring me. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Care to tell?"

"No. It's a private thing. Something between a friend and me."

"Ok, so did you understand what I explained to you?"

"A little but I don't get why Juliet being so young could marry after just one day."

"Well, things were different in Shakespeare's time. Girls as young as thirteen were married and having children."

"Do you think she was stupid to fall in love so young?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, all I know is that Romeo is fickle. He mopes over this Rosaline for most of the first act and then he meets Juliet and suddenly she's the one." thinking about this reminds me of Molly. She may change her mind when she meets someone else.

"All men are fickle. No offence."

"None taken."

*Girls can be fickle as well. To answer your question there can be a thing as love at first sight."

"I thought that was hogwash."

"Are your parents married?"

"Yes. Have been for over sixteen years."

"What about your friend's parents?"

"They've all been together years. My brother is married to the first girl he fell in love with."

"So there is such a thing as love at first sight. You could ask your brother about this."

That could be good. I had advice of Dad, surely Parker could help me out.

bxbxbxbxbxb

I knock on Parker's door and I get greeted by Lilly. "Hey Harry." she says.

"Hey Lil, is Parker in?" I ask.

"He's at work, which I am just on my way to if you want to hitchhike." she said pulling her jacket on.

"Might as well." I said. The car journey was quick and we got to the research area of the hospital.

"Hey, Harry, what are you doing here?" Parker asked when we walked in.

"I need to talk to you. In private." I answer.

"I'll be outside." Lilly said walking out.

"Ok, what's up?" Parker asked.

"Well, I have a friend who likes me, as in likes me likes me, and I have no idea what to do." I say in rush.

"Whoa, slow down kiddo. All I got is that you have a friend who likes you."

"Ok, a few weeks ago I a friend of mine told me she likes me. Not in a platonic manner."

"And how did you react?"

"I was a bit shocked."

"At the idea of a girl liking you or did it take you by surprise?"

"Both. Look at me Parker, I'm not the tallest person in the world, I'm awkward, and I look nothing like you or Dad. I just don't get it."

"You are also really clever, easy going, kind of funny and you genuinely care about everyone."

"The girl is only eleven, how can she have feelings for me?"

"Because girls change quicker. I still don't understand them and I have a wife and two sisters. Do I know this girl?"

"A little." I answered. "She doesn't go to my school."

"Is she still in elementary school?"

"Yeah, sixth grade."

"I'm not sure how she would react you telling me this."

"I just needed some advice. What do I do?"

"Do you like her back?"

"I don't know. I'm confused about my feelings."

"Ok, Harry, trust me when I was your age I was really confused. I didn't have a clue how to ask Lilly out and even after the advice Bones gave me I was still confused. It took me until I was thirteen to ask her out. Two years."

"So what do I do? Wait to fall in love with her?"

"Let me tell you a story. Years ago there were these two people, a man and woman, who worked together. For seven years, there were moments of anger and joy and tender moments. There were other people too but that didn't matter because they knew there was something between them. Then one night, the man wanted them to take a shot, she said she couldn't. Then months later she said that she didn't want any regrets, he shot her down because he was with someone who he thought wasn't a consolation prize- the person he was with was one by the way. Then after they decided when they were no longer angry or impervious, they could be together. Not long after, a friend got shot and killed, they took the plunge and they started a relationship. Now they are married and have four beautiful kids and a granddaughter."

"The point of this story is…"

"You do have to wait to get your feelings straight before you decide to be in a relationship with someone because it isn't a relationship where one person loves the other but it isn't requited."

"Do you think it is dumb to fall in love with someone so young?"

"I don't think it is dumb. A lot of people I know have been together since they were in their teens and earlier twenties."

"So?"

"Being young and in love isn't stupid. It's just an inconvenience."


	10. Was Blind, But Now I See

The Molly and me issue had to be put aside. My great grandfather has cancer. And I don't just mean in one area that can be cut out. What started out as bone cancer, it had spread to his pancreas, liver, and lungs. And it is so far along it is untreatable, so I guess he is going to die soon.

Cancer is a scary word to me. Well, Pops isn't the first person to have cancer in my life. Dad had a couple of brain tumors before I was born and Molly's mother had suffered with a mass behind her spine when Molly and I were five. She was lucky it was caught early enough to be treated within a few months.

But when you hear the word cancer you immediately think death. Or I think it.

"Mom," I ask over breakfast on Monday morning. "can we go and see Pops in the hospital later?"

"I'm not sure Harry. He's really unwell and might not be up for visitors." she answers handing me my pancakes and bacon.

"It might do him some good." Dad says. "Come on Bones, he's cooped up in that hospital room with nothing but ESPN to keep him occupied."

"Booth, I'm not sure they'll allow children though." Mom says again.

"I really don't think that Harry is going to mess about with the machines."

"I promise I'll behave Mom. I swear." I say taking a bite out of my bacon.

"Fine but I want you both back by six." Mom said firmly.

bxbxbxbxbxb

I got through school with the usual battlefront and Dad was outside waiting to pick me up and take me to the hospital. I hate them. I really hate hospitals. I always feel uncomfortable knowing that someone about ten or so meters could have died. Now usually I don't mind dead things but the dead bodies I see usually are in skeletal form. This is what you get when your mother is an anthropologist and works in the forensic department of the Jeffersonian. But there is something weird about them decomposing.

"Ok, Harry, I need to prepare you for this." Dad says when were in the elevator. "Pops won't look the same as the last time you saw him. He'll look thinner and out of breath. He might also look a little gray."

"I know. Dad, what if he is unable to talk to me?" I ask.

"He might still be able to but it'll be broken."

"Ok." I says under my breath. When we got into the hospital room, I got the biggest shock of my life. Pops was in the bed, but like Dad said he was different to the man I knew. He was blotched patchwork quilt of yellow, gray and white, he was hooked up to tubes and wires, and his face looked hollow.

For some reason I feel a bile of sick forming in my throat.

"Hey Pops." I hear my dad say though it is like those scenes in movies where the voices are drowned out after someone has received bad news.

"Hey Shrimp." Pops replies coughing. "Harry you look bigger every time I see you."

"Hi Pops." I say to him my voice laced with a croak as I try to hold back the tears. "You… you look well." that had to be the stupidest thing I could say.

"I feel well." he answered. For some reason my eyes divert to the heart monitor. That is another thing I hate about hospitals: the beeping because I worry when it is going to flat line. I think Dad can sense my discomfort because he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" I asked with a slight stammer.

"Not so much. Hard to breathe though."

"Ok, just take it easy Pops, we don't want you over doing it." Dad says sitting in the chair next to the bed. I just stand there dumbstruck.

"So how is everyone?" Pops asks.

"Well, Bones is great. Katy seems to be doing well, Izzie twisted her ankle while camping but she's fine now. Harry's grades are really improving. Parker is good." Dad answered.

"How are your friends Harry?"Pops asks me. I shift my feet a little but keep my head up.

"They're great." I say quietly. He has bigger problems than my little love dilemma. Well, he is very good with love issues but he looks too ill to even give me his advice. The strange thing is I think I may be having a panic attack. I cannot breathe. "Dad, can you get me some water please?" I ask tugging on my shirt collar.

"Sure buddy, are you going to be alright for a minute?" I nod as he gets up. He places his hand on my shoulder before walking out the room.

"Something up kiddo?" Pops asks. I sit on the bed trying to breathe. I don't know why I am complaining because Pops is stuck on a ventilator.

"I'm just a little shocked and confused at the moment." I say looking at my shoes. I should really tie them.

"You didn't expect to see me like this huh?"

"A little."

"What are you confused about?"

"It isn't anything related to this. I think I like a girl but I don't know if I really do."

"Well, how do you feel when you see her?"

"Like the world is suddenly better and vibrant. I understand things better when she is around and all I want to do is spend more time with her."

"You must like her or you wouldn't feel that way."

"I'm screwed aren't I?"

"Does she feel the same way?"

"She pretty much told me the other week. I don't think I took it too well. She's been silent with me for weeks."

"Why don't you talk to her about how you feel? I don't expect you to get a girlfriend at your age. You're only eleven."

"What if I'm too scared to?"

"Then you are a braver man than I. When I met your great grandmother I was petrified of talking to her then one day I did. If I didn't you wouldn't be here now."

"Can you just promise me something Pops?" I say with a very loud sob in my throat. "When you get to heaven, wait for me before you do something crazy?"

"Cross my heart."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Later that night, I was sitting watching television with Izzie when the house phone rang. Dad went and picked it up and carried it to the kitchen.

"Who could be calling this late at night?" Izzie asks me in confusion. I shrug my shoulders because l am no psychic but I have a feeling this has something to do with Pops.

Dad walks back in and we look at his face and just by that look I ran to the bathroom to throw up.


	11. Sheepishness

**Ok, um… well that last chapter was a bit sad. If I could, I would have made Hank live forever.**

It had been about two weeks since Pops had died and now it was the funeral. I had never been to a funeral before so Parker had to sit me down and explain how they go.

"Am I allowed to cry?" I ask while Parker was helping me do my tie.

"If you have to." he answers. I can see he is just as upset as I am but then again Parker had known him longer than I did. "Basically there'll be a few hymns, a few words from Dad and maybe me."

"What happens at the end of it?"

"Well, they're going to cremate him which means they're going to burn his body."

"Why-why would they do that?"

"Because Pops said and I quote: I'm not becoming worm food. I want to have my ashes spread in the ocean."

"Fair enough." I bit my lip slightly.

bxbxbxbxbxb

The service was over. It was sort of nice and simple. Dad made a great speech and I think my mom was in tears. Katy, Izzie and I all remained silent. It was all a blur if I'm honest. I could remember the curtain closing and the picture of him on the coffin.

We're back home now having the wake. I don't get why they call it a wake because if you are dead surely you're asleep. I'm sitting in the tree house Dad built before I was born. It is quite small and cosy for a wood shack. There are posters, a bookcase and a wireless radio.

It is also a good place to go when you just want to get away for a while. I grab book of the bookcase. Pops gave me it as an early Christmas present years ago. It was the first Harry Potter book and the first book I managed to read. Mom thinks it is just a children's story (and the first one I guess is) but as I have managed to read the whole series, the books grow more complex.

Harry saved my life a little. I had grown frustrated as a result of the dyslexia and Pops sat me down one day and gave me this copy of the book. He helped me read it and it motivated me onto the next one.

I hear clamouring coming up the ladder and I place the book gently on the floor next to my bean bag. I could just about make out the top of the head and instantly knew who it was.

"Hey Harry." Molly said climbing in. Instantly my throat tightens but I manage to get out a sound that sort of resembled 'Hey'. "Are you okay?"

"Well, I'm as normal as can be under the circumstances. How about you?"

"Better than I have been." she answers pulling up another bean bag.

"Fun day huh?"

"I don't think it is supposed to be fun." she says. It's funny how I have the literal mother and Molly is the literal one out of the two of us.

"So… how's the whole crushing on me thing?"

"Well, I talked to my mom about it. She was pretty cool about it if I'm honest. You know how some moms get excited when their daughter gets her first boyfriend. I had been miserable for days and well she knocked on my door one evening and sat her pregnant self on my bed and she asked me what was wrong because I shouldn't be miserable. I explained what was going on and she was perfect." I have to admit Carlie is awesome when you need help. I once had a secret I couldn't tell my parents and she has never told a soul. She and Molls look the near splitting image of each other, the only difference was Molly's hair was sandy blonde and her eyes were steel blue like her father. "She listened and and held me as I cried for a few minutes."

"Is she going to kill me?"

"No, she won't kill you. Even if my dad says that the pregnancy hormones are making her crazy."

"How is your mom and the baby?"

"Well, it is definitely a girl."

"Sisters are complicated." I say. Well they are. I should know having two of them.

"Yeah."

For some reason I think of the last conversation Pops and I had in private. I should just go for it. Tell her I like her.

"Molls, I need to tell you something."

"Sure, Harry what is it?"

"The thing is… I… I… IthinkIlikeyouaswell." I say my confession coming out all at once.

"I beg your pardon?" she asks looking confused.

"I think… that I like you as well." I say again only slowly this time.

"That isn't funny Harry Booth."

"I'm not kidding Molly Bray, I do actually like you. When you sent me that IM with that kiss at the end I got a strange feeling in my gut. I just didn't know how to handle it." I gulp after explaining all this. Molly looked at me with those big blue eyes, blinking in confusion.

Her bean bag scoots closer to mine and I feel her hand touch mine. I gulp again as her face came closer to mine and I feel a light pressure on my lips.

"If it is any consolation, I think I always had a crush on you." Molly says when the pressure off my lips had been removed. "I'm sorry I had to-"

I put my lips on hers again. Her lips taste like cherries and everything else around us just drowns out. I am so screwed but I don't give a rolling doughnut.

"Oh. My. God." we hear someone's voice and break apart turning our heads towards the door of the tree house. Oh no. Allie had seen the kiss. "Oh. My. God." she repeats.

"Al please don't tell anyone, especially my dad." Molly pleads.

"What the hell you two? Harry, this is almost illegal. She's in sixth grade." Allie says to me as I feel heat rush to my cheeks, and with my reddish brown hair, that makes me look like a beetroot.

"Allie you have to promise, if this gets out I'll never hear the end of it." I also plead. Izzie will never let me live it down until I'm sixteen.

"Fine I'll keep strum but you two have to make it less disgusting." Allie says climbing down the ladder.

"On a scale one to ten, how dead am I?" I ask turning my head towards Molly who was smiling sheepishly.

"When Dad finds out, the next wake I attend is yours."


	12. Busted

Mom had noticed that I had a smitten look on my face. Everyone did. And I really was.

Molly and I had spent more time together since that kiss in the tree house and every time I came home after, I had a small blush across my face and a tiny smile on my face.

We had also kissed a couple of times again. So far it was only Allie that knew but Mom was catching on. Apparently she noticed that we were gazing at each other from across the room once. All moony eyed apparently.

"Harry, can you and I talk for a moment." she asked Saturday lunchtime in the park.

"Um, ok." I say rather unsure.

"Is there something going on between you and Molly Bray?"

"What makes you say that?"

"The looks, the secret meetings. Not to mention you have the same look on your face as to when your dad and I took you to Sea World."

"We may have kissed." I say guiltily.

"You either have or you haven't kissed. Which is it Harry John Booth?" I knew I was deep in it when she used my full name.

"We have kissed. A few times."

"Right." she takes a sip of her coffee while I stare at my red converse. "Harry, I understand you are of age where the female sex is more appealing to you, but you have to be careful with each other. Girls are very fragile at Molly's age and if you break her heart then she may crack."

"I'll be as gentle as I can be." I say. "I'm not sure if I am totally in love with her but I really do like her."

"Well, this may have been inevitable since you two have been inseparable since day one."

"Ok, but I should warn you when you two have reached sexual maturity-" oh flaming hell "-you must be safe no matter what."

"Mom, I don't really want to think of sex right here right now."

"Ok. I was just warning you. I don't want another teen pregnancy. So what was the kiss like?"

My head goes down as a blush comes across my face. "Quite nice. Simple no tongue."

bxbxbxbxbxb

I went to the lab often on Saturdays. There isn't much else to do after I have done my homework. My Uncle Hodgins and Wendell are looking over remains and Molls is sitting on the stairs leading to the platform.

She looks at me for a moment before getting up and she grabbed my hand taking me somewhere we wouldn't be seen.

"How are you doing?" she whispered.

"I well. Why are we whispering?" I whisper back.

"I don't want Dad and Uncle Hodgins hearing. I'm just happy to see you."

"I am too. I cannot stop thinking about you."

"Me neither." her lips press to mine carefully. This is kind of wrong.

"Wait, Molls, we cannot do it here." I say letting go from her lips but she kisses me again. I don't think this is wise but I really don't care. This is too good not to let go.

"Ur, what are you two doing?"


	13. It Must Be Love, Right?

Having been caught by an over protective father is really awkward. And I mean really awkward. Well awkward doesn't cut it when you are being confronted by someone twice your size in height and muscle. A little intimidating but it had to come to this the minute I put my lips on Molly's.

"What are your intentions towards my daughter?" Wendell asks me while we're both sitting in the seating area following him catching Molly and me kissing by the platform.

I gulp for a moment but manage to string a sentence together. "I-um-like Molly. I'm not so certain on the intentions bit though."

"Ok, I understand that. You're only eleven. I was just a little surprised because Molly's my little girl and I've nearly lost her once and her mom- three times actually. I can understand that she has to grow up eventually and… start liking boys, I just wanted a few more years until I had this conversation with a boy. Do you understand?"

I do get where he is coming from. I wouldn't like my eleven year old daughter making out with a boy. At eleven you are supposed to be innocent but then again Molly isn't entirely innocent even with that angelic look on her face. She'd get away with murder if she could.

That is the weird thing about being children of people who solve murders: we sort of learn the tricks on how not to get caught. Not that I would ever consider killing anyone. Maybe Stephan Greene if he keeps throwing pens at my head.

"A bit. I won't hurt her. I swear and promise."

"I know you won't Harry."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Ok, so after that little discussion, I am back home playing cards on my laptop. I'm starting to think I am way too young for this sort of drama but for some reason I'm thinking with my heart instead of my brain. That may be from my dad because Parker has always told me that Dad and Mom are Heart and Brain respectively.

I think that in certain situations that heart will take over. The heart can be just as irrational as the brain. I know you don't think with your heart but when you really like someone your heart isn't the rational one.

"Penny for your thoughts." I hear the door knock and I turn to find Katy standing there. "I've been hearing about you kissing girls."

"Katy, how did you know that you were in love with Michael?" I ask looking up from my laptop.

"Well, it was during one of our study sessions. Mike was tapping his kicking his legs about and then after I had a go at him and then he tickled me. Something happened and he got all nervous. After that we kissed. It wasn't much but I got confused and I was in love."

"Right, does kissing make you fall in love?"

"Not really. Do you like kissing Molly?"

"How-"

"Allie may have told me at Pops' funeral. Good timing by the way."

"It was nice. I really liked it."

"You're falling for her aren't you?"

"I don't think so. I'm not sure."

"That 'friend of a friend' that was you?"

"Yeah."

"Right, do you know if she is feeling the same?"

"She was practically cut up when she confessed. I don't want to hurt her but she must have thought that I didn't like her."

"Harry, you are only eleven. You cannot plan your entire life based on a few kisses. Life changes in an instant. I should know."

"How can you not plan for anything?"

"Well, I wanted to become a diver for the US diving team. However I have had to reconsider my options. I would have to leave Leah for long periods of time, and the long hours of training. I had to think of my family first and I could be selfish but I don't want to be like my friend Cherie's mom who spends all day at work and barely spends time with Cher."

"What are you thinking of doing now?"

"I always found law interesting, but then again I am the first born of Dr Temperance Brennan and then Special Agent Seeley J. Booth. It kind of comes with genetics really."

"I think I could do marine biology. I like fish."

"I know. When we went to SeaWorld you were on cloud nine"


	14. Five Years Later

_August 2033_

Things have been really topsey turvey for years. Cam and her husband have separated again. They did it once before when I was three but this time it looks serious. Jordan doesn't seem too bothered. When you're thirteen you expect it and now he is seventeen, the shock has worn off. I cannot imagine my parents separating let alone getting a divorce.

On the other hand, I had to be really careful when it comes to Molly as well now her dad knew about us. However, she and I decided we were too young for romance and we haven't really kissed since I was twelve. Also she has a little sister. Jasmine Olivia Bray. It took a few days for her to be delivered and was a bit too early. About a month. Jasmine is pretty cute for a four year old After having two children who hasn't got green eyes, Jas - nicknamed the minute she was born - inherited her mother's eyes.

Well, today is my sixteenth birthday.

Now, I should be happy that it is my birthday but I don't get excited over much. Izzie is the same though she is nearing twenty. I'm the cool calm and collected one out of the four of us.

I've also gone to Camp Walden for the summer which is in Maine. Allie and Molly have come with me though we are not sharing a bunk.

Camp Walden is basically an adventure camp where you learn fencing, rock climbing and water rafting etc. The water rafting I am extremely looking forward to. Even though I'm the calm one, I like the adventure aspects of sports. At least it can be useful.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask the girls while we were getting our life jackets on.

"Yes, Harry, I am sure we can cope with this." Molly says fastening her helmet up.

Once we got in the boat and started rowing. Now the water was flowing a little quickly and it started to rock the boat.

"Oh God." I said.

The boat tips over and throws the three of us out into the water, which despite being summer, the water was flaming freezing.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Back at my bunk, my 'bunkmates' had disappeared, doing tennis or some other stuff. I dry of my hair which is reminiscing of Parker and Michael's when they were my age: curly and quite long, the difference being mine is a dark brown, whereas Parker had blonde and Michael had a reddish color.

Even though I am not athletic, my body isn't too bad physically. I mean, I'm not bulky or muscular like Dad or Parker but it isn't too bad for someone who doesn't exercise much.

I heard a knock on the door and even though I'm not dressed in much but a pair of sweat pants but I go to the door anyway. But I think I might have thought to put a t-shirt on at least because when I opened the door, I found Molls standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Hey." she said.

"Hi." I say with a small blush coming across my face. "Do you… do you want to come in?"

"That would be nice." she says walking in. My throat goes dry for a moment because I had forgotten how cute she was. Well since she has grown slightly, she looks gorgeous. I think I remember someone saying that Molly got the good parts from her parents and they were right.

"Did you want anything?" I ask when she sat on my bed. I see her wearing a pink t-shirt and blue denim shorts and her hair still looks a little damp from the water.

"I wanted to thank you for getting me out of the water."

"Ok, it was no problem. Alpha male instinct." I said laughing slightly. Even though we said we were too young for romance, I never forgot those feelings I explained to Pops before he died. I had kissed other girls but they never compared to the taste of Molly's lips or the innocent look she gave me after.

Being as we were both in high school now (me going into my junior year and Molly going into the sophomore year), we spend all our time together. However she is one of the hottest girls in her grade and some people don't get why she hangs out with me. She is also still a bit of a trouble maker though not as much as before.

"Was that it?" I ask.

"No. Is it serious between you and Danielle?" she asks.

Danielle Jones is a girl in my grade and she is the perfect cheerleader. She has a good point grade average and had twenty extra-curricular activities. And for some reason she likes me.

"No, why, are you jealous?"

"No, I don't tend to waste my time with childhood crushes. I'm asking because I'm your best friend." I roll my eyes.

"You are aware that you are a crap liar." I say. "You keep scratching your nose."

"I do not."

"You do. And you are jealous." I say walking up to her and kneel in front of her.

"So what if I am?" she says quietly.

"I'll tickle it out of you." I say placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Don't you dare." she says a cocky smile forming on her face. I have an equally cocky grin when I move my hands to her sides and tickled her to which she let out a squeal. "HARRY!"

I continue to tickle her until I accidently touch her breast. When she grew them I don't know but I quickly retract my hand and again, my face goes a little red. This is like that story Katy told me when she and Michael fell in love.

"Are you okay?" Molly asks sensing my embarrassment. "Harry, it was alright, I didn't really notice it."

Oh my God I am in love with her. And I am going to hell for this. I press my lips against hers firmly and I can sense the confused look on her face however she kisses me back.

It had to have lasted for five minutes before I rested my head against her because I felt my lungs burning with the lack of oxygen.

"Ok, I admit, I'm jealous." she said breathily.

"I think I am in love with you." I whisper. Molly smiles softly before she kisses me and she pulls me up and on top of her as she lies on the bed.

"I love you too." she says between kisses.

We continue to kiss each other and I can feel her hand move towards the button on her shorts. Suddenly something in my mind clicked about what we were about to do and the fact Molly is only fifteen.

"Wait." I said breaking the kiss off. "We cannot do this." I sit up and pull a shirt from my bag on the floor and put it on.

"Why?" she asked with an innocent look on her face.

"I'm not sure, I just don't feel comfortable knowing you are underage."

"You are as well."

"I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You wouldn't though."

"Molly you are fifteen. I'm doing this because I don't want you to have regrets." I say caressing her cheek. "It isn't because you are not beautiful, you are. I don't want to regret this later." I really don't want her to regret anything. Also I don't have anything protection wise on me and I am not risking her getting pregnant and me getting murdered by Wendell.

"So what is this then?"

"I want to be with you. I just want to wait until we're both ready for this."

"Ok. I get you." she said smiling. I think we ended up making out for the rest of the afternoon.


	15. A Little Surprised

Dad had decided to take me on a fishing trip before I go back to school. I think he wants to talk because he doesn't look to happy and this is the only way that he can talk to me without Mom getting involved.

"Did you want to talk to me about something?" I ask when we were sitting by the lake with rods in our hands.

"Am I not allowed to take you on trips without having an agenda?" he asks.

"Well, you have that look on your face whenever you want to talk to me about something."

"Ok, I got told that you were seen making out with a girl on your bed at Walden. Care to explain?"

Oh God, this is not what I wanted to talk to him about.

"Ok, I was making out with a girl. It was Molly not some random girl."

"Why were you making out with her?"

"I'm in love with her."

"Right." my dad says looking out to the lake and then back to me. "Did you and Molly have sex?"

"I think a part of me thought we were, but I stopped."

"You stopped?"

"Yes, something clicked in my mind on what we were doing and how old she was. I didn't want her to regret it later."

"Regret it?"

"I didn't have anything on me in terms of protection and I didn't want her to get pregnant."

"Well, I'm glad you had some common sense. I don't think I could handle another teen pregnancy. Especially since Molly is fifteen."

"So, am I off the hook?"

"One more thing, are you two dating?"

"I think we are. She said she loved me as well."

"Ok."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So, how was the trip with your dad?" Molly asked me on the first day back at school. Hallam Academy is a private school where people like my parents can send their kids. Molly just about got in on a scholarship. It's a good thing she has brains as well as beauty. The uniform looks a little dorky. Red blazer, black jumper, trousers or skirts and a white shirt. We just about get away with the sneakers.

"It's fine, weird, but fine." I answer.

"Apparently someone told our parents about when we made out in your cabin. I don't think it was helped by the fact you had no shirt on."

"Yeah that bit didn't help. So, you and I are together, what do we do?"

"Be more careful when we make out. That is the third time we've been caught. Do you want to come round my place later?"

"That depends."

"On whether my parents are out? Don't worry, they'll be out."

"Ok. I'll come."

bxbxbxbxbxb

The Bray residence is a three bedroom house on a nice street. Molly's room was the second largest having traded with her brother when he moved out and Jasmine got the smaller room. It seemed like a logical idea: the younger you are the smaller your room.

Molly's walls are painted a violet color with posters covering one side and her wardrobe covered in photos of her family and friends.

"You can sit down." she says as she turns on her IPod dock. The speakers play out old music by a singer called Adele. My mom really likes her.

I sit on the white sheets and she sits next to me taking my hand. "So what do we do now?"

"Um, I'm not an expert but according to Allie, they usually make out." she says looking down. Molly looks at me for a moment before our lips touch gently and then more firmer and I, for some unknown reason, fall back taking her with me.

I think we were making out for about ten or so minutes before we heard a small sound like the coo of a dove (I like Dr Seuss) and we break the kiss to find little Jas standing by the bed looking a little confused as she clutched onto her stuffed ladybug like a security blanket. The strange thing about Jasmine is a little quiet compared to Molly. I half expected her to be a chatterbox but she prefers to sit on the couch with her picture book and stuffed ladybug.

"Hey, Jas, why are you home so early?" Molly asked.

"Mama picked me up from school because she don't feel good." Jasmine answered in a quiet voice. Jasmine is extremely cute when she looks completely clueless but she'll learn as she gets older. "What are you doing?"

"Playing hockey." I say.

"How do you play hockey by kissing?" she asks her emerald green eyes looking at me innocently.

"You can't Harry is just joking." Molly says.

"I don't understand." she responds frowning in confusion.

"It's ok, I'll explain when you are older." I say. She shrugs her shoulders before bouncing off out of the room.

"Wow, I thought we were in trouble." I say looking at Molly.

"Jas won't tell Mom unless she asks how kissing is incorporated into hockey. Oh damn it she is going to ask." Molly says standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"To bribe my baby sister with cookies." she says walking out of the room leaving me alone.

I look around the room and smile at the photos on the wardrobe and on the bed stand. I know I shouldn't but I decide to look in her small draw.

Then I got a shock. I saw a packet of pills in the draw and on closer observation, they were contraceptive.

"So, Jas shouldn't bother Mom about the… why are you holding a packet of pills?" Molly asked walking in and taken aback by the item in my hands.

"Why are you on the pill at fifteen? Have you had sex?" I ask stunned.

"No. I am still a virgin. I just needed them for another issue."

"Is this a woman's thing I do not need to know about?"

"It is."

"Ok, that is a relief."

"Harry, I always thought I would be with the one I love before I give up my virginity. I am but I don't want to have sex until I'm sixteen."

"So it is September, your birthday isn't until December… when do you want to do it?"

"I don't think I want to do it as soon as I hit sixteen."

"Ok, I'll wait if you want to. But why did you try to undo your shorts when we were at camp?"

"I had an itch on my stomach." she said smiling at me. I saw Jasmine walk back in and tug on Molly's skirt. "Hey Jas."

"Mama wants to know if Harry is staying for 'inner" she says.


	16. Emergency Phone Call

So it is the Morning after the Christmas ball at school, and I am no longer a virgin.

In saying that neither is Molly. Last night was truly amazing, we made love like we were in tune with each other. Don't worry I made sure I was protected and that she was certain she wanted to do it.

Molly is even more beautiful in the afterglow. She was wearing a cream coloured gown that was modest and didn't show off her cleavage too much and then when we undressed each other I found her skin to be soft and supple.

"_God you are so flaming beautiful."_

"_You are a very attractive man yourself Harry Booth."_

Those words replay in my mind when I wake up with her in my arms. We're in my bed because it was nearer to the school and I would be less likely to be chased out naked. Then I smell something similar to coffee. Then I see two cups on my bedside table and realise someone has seen us together. That is the trouble with my bed. It is way too squeaky so either Mom or Dad have heard us.

"Hey, are you okay?" Molly asked waking up from her slumber.

"Yeah, you?" I ask pushing some of her hair out of her eyes.

"Amazing. Last night has to be one of the best nights of my life."

"I thought so too." I kiss her head tenderly and then my phone rings. Or hers, I'm not sure. Our ring tones sound the same. It turns out to be mine and I reach over to grab it off the bedside table.

ALLIE the screen flashed and I wonder what she could want at this time in the morning. "Hey Als, what's up?"

Then my blood went cold. _"Harry, I need you to pick me up."_ I hear her voice trembling down the phone.

"Ok, where are you?" I ask immediately getting out of bed and grabbing some clothes.

"_Um, in an alley somewhere I think I see a sign saying Potter's Menagerie."_

"Ok, I'll be there soon, okay, keep calm and wait until you see my dad's car." I say hanging up the phone and quickly got dressed.

"What's going on?" Molly asked started to get dressed as well.

"Allie is in some alley somewhere and she wants me to get her. It sounds like she could be in trouble."

"Should I come with you?"

"I don't know the extent of the trouble she is in and at this rate your parents have most likely got a search party out looking for you, so go home and explain you were with me."

"I'm not telling them that we did it though."

"Just say that you slept the night, it isn't lying."

"Okay." she says kissing my lips softly. "Call me when you find her."

"I will."

bxbxbxbxbxb

I drive to this pet store and look at the alley opposite the store for any sight of Allie. I park next to a meter and cross the road to get a closer look to the alley. God I really hope she is okay. She is technically my cousin as well as my friend so I really have to look after her.

"Oh my God." I say when I see her sitting on the ground. Not even sitting, slumped to the ground. "Al." I say running over to her. "What happened?"

"I… I… I got into a car with Ash Walden and…" I look at her arm and it looks as though she had been cut with something and I saw a cut on her face and a bruise under her eye.

"Did he do this to you?" she nods and starts to cry. "It's okay." I say holding her. "I'm going to take you to the hospital and do you want me to call your parents?"

"No, they cannot know about this."

"Well, unfortunately your dad is a psychologist so he is going to figure it out one way or another." I pick her up bridal style and take her to my car and immediately drive to the nearest hospital.

bxbxbxbxbxb

I wait outside the hospital room where Allie is being examined and I have called her parents, telling them to come to the hospital urgently and I had called Molly like I promised. I asked if she got home alright and she said yes. Thank God.

"Sir, are you a relative of Alexandra?" the doctor asked.

"I'm her third cousin I think. I've called her parents and they are on their way."

"Ok, sir, Alexandra has been through some trauma-"

"Was she sexually assaulted?" I ask. I don't know why I just needed to know what had happened to her.

"I'm afraid I cannot disclose that information unless you are a direct family member i.e. a parent or sibling."

"Ok, I'll just wait here." I say sitting down in the waiting area. I should call my parents to explain where I am but this isn't really their problem. It really isn't mine either except she called me before her parents so she must have expected that I would come for her with no questions asked. "Doctor." I ask standing up and walking over to him. "Can I see her?"

"Unfortunately no-"

"I need to see if she is okay. Listen, she is my family regardless of how distantly related we are and I am the person she trusted to bring her here."

"Ok, but you have five minutes."

"Thank you." I walk into the hospital room where Allie has been hooked up to a drip and has a tube placed in her nose. She just looked so frightened. "Hey, Al." I say sitting next to her bed.

"Harry…" she started. "Ash raped me."

"Do.. do you want to talk about it?"

"We were at the dance and he had offered me a lift home. He pulled into this alley and then he tried it on with me, I said no but he wouldn't listen. I was in the backseat of the car and when he finished he threw me out."

"I assume that all that damage was caused by you struggling."

"Yeah, I tried to break free but he was really strong."

"Ok, but you have to remember this is not your fault and that we still love you."

"Thank you for coming to my aid Harry. Even if I had no idea where you were last night."

"I was at home. Doing nothing."

"Really so you didn't have Molly underneath you?"

"Yeah, I don't really want to talk about it under the circumstances."

"But was it good?"

"Yeah, it was amazing."

"I'm glad. At least someone had a good night."

"I'm not rubbing it in your face."

"I know, I just wanted to know if Molly was safe last night."

"Ok, I have to go but call me if you want to talk again." I say kissing her forehead.

"Harry, there is a trip to Vermont over Christmas that we could go on. You, me, Jordon, Molly and maybe Jasmine. It might take my mind off things."

"I'll think about it."


	17. Perhaps for the Better

Molly seems to be stressed but I cannot blame her. Jasmine has been struck down with pneumonia but it is more severe than your average pneumonia. Not that pneumonia is average. But Jasmine is so little and she might not be able to take it. She had been taken to hospital five weeks ago but she keeps having fevers and has had difficulty breathing. Also she had septicaemia but that has cleared and she seems to be on the mend.

I've had pneumonia myself but it was a less severe strain and it was my own fault. I ran away when I was seven and got stuck in the rain and cold. I was alright I was out within a couple of days.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I ask Molly as soon as I see her at her locker. She looks like she has been crying and she looks quite ill.

"Um… I need to tell you something?" she says looking up at me. "I think I'm pregnant."

"What.. oh my God." I say in shock. It wasn't like we were careless and I know these things happen but it isn't like I am going to be happy about this.

"I haven't done a test though. I'm too scared. My parents have enough on their plate with Jas, I don't want to add to that."

"We need to do that test. The nurse has I think."

"What if she tells my parents before I am ready to tell them?"

"I don't think she will. I'll come with you if you need me."

"Ok, God what have I done?"

"Look, we have time to think about what we can do, and I am beside you every step of the way."

"Thank you. Come one I have twenty minutes before my next class." she said taking my hand and we walked towards the nurse's office. "Wait out here." she says as she walks in. I wait outside for ten minutes. God if she is pregnant then Dad is going to hit the roof. And worse I am going to die at the hands of Wendell. One teen pregnancy is enough for one family.

Suddenly the door handle turns and I see Molly's face turn pale. She nods and I give her a hug. "We have to get to class, we'll talk about it later." she says against my shoulder.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later." I say letting her go. I walk her to class and then I go to my own. Even though I should be focusing on my algebra work, but I can't help but wonder what the hell I am going to do about this baby.

I turn my head towards the door and I see Molly standing there. I raise my hand and wait for the teacher to answer me.

"Yes Mr Booth?" Mr Breach asked.

"I need to go to the bathroom. And no I cannot hold it." I say and he he allows me to go. I rush outside and I ask Molls what is wrong.

"I think something wrong. My stomach is hurting really bad." she says holding her stomach.

"You think there is something wrong with the baby?" I ask.

"Yes. Should I go to the nurse…"

"Hospital. We need to get you to the hospital." I say.

"We'll get in trouble."

"We're enough shit as it is. With both our parents."

bxbxbxbxbxb

We're both waiting for someone to see us. Molly keeps looking out the door in case her parents find us and we have to explain ourselves.

"Molly Bray?" one of the nurses asks. Molly begins to get up.

"Should I come with you?" I ask.

"No, you wait here while I get checked out." she says letting go of my hand.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll ask the nurse to bring you in when they've done." she says walking in the direction of the nurse. I wait for about half an hour before the nurse came back to get me."Harry?"

"Is Molly alright?" I ask standing up and followed her.

Once we got into the room, I find Molly sat on the bed with tears falling from her face. "I lost the baby." Molly says in an emotionless voice.

"Molly has had a miscarriage. Being as she was only six weeks along, there isn't much we could do to prevent it. Right now she needs all her family and friends supporting her, and she needs to treat this as a grieving process." the nurse explains to me as I hug Molls. "Does your mom or dad know you are here?"

"No." I answer. "But one of them should be in the pediatrics ward. Molly's sister is in there with pneumonia."

"Do you think that was what caused it?" Molly asked. "Because I was stressed about Jasmine?"

"Stress doesn't really contribute to a miscarriage, contrary to popular belief. Sometimes they cannot be explained." the nurse said.

"Do you want to go and see Jas and then you can tell either your mom or dad, depending on which one is here?" I ask.

"I want to see Jas." Molly says and I take her hand. "Thanks." she says to the nurse. By the time we get up to Jasmine's room, Molly is on the verge of breaking down. "Harry you go back to school. I can deal with this myself. And thanks for bringing me here."

"Are you sure you cannot use the extra support?" I ask.

"I'm sure. I just want to see my sister and go home."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"I'll see you." she says walking into the room. I walk away, maybe thinking this was all for the better but I wish she didn't have to go through such pain for it.


	18. Now is Not the Right Time

I feel a little lost after the miscarriage. I don't actually know what I feel about it. All I know is that I want Molls to be alright. She was really cut up when I saw her last. I've kept my distance because I need to give her time to grieve. That is until she walked up to me three days after.

"Why are you avoiding me?" she asks.

"I thought you needed time to get your head around this. I'm sorry I shouldn't. How are you feeling?"

"Not great. I didn't tell my parents."

"Oh right. Because of Jasmine?"

"Yeah, she's their number one priority at the moment so I'm going to wait until she is well enough before I talk to them about it."

"You matter as much to them as Jasmine."

"I know, but they don't need the added stress but I have no one to talk to about it."

"This may sound weird, but the school have counsellors that you- we could talk to. I haven't told my folks yet. I'm not ready for all those question which I don't know the answers to."

"Maybe they will help. I have no idea how I feel about it either."

bxbxbxbxbxb

We had booked an appointment for the following day and we were sitting in this room where there is two couches facing each other.

The woman sitting in front of us looks to have just graduated college and about five years older than us. That is what I am a little concerned about.

"So, what did you two want to talk about today?" she asks. "Relationship issues? Teen pregnancy? Family problems? Bereavement?"

"I had a miscarriage, and were not sure what to do." Molly said as I take her hand.

"Wow, so how long was this?"

"Four days ago." I say.

"And how are you both feeling about this?"

"We don't know. Um, I only found out about the pregnancy about half an hour before I started miscarrying." Molly explained.

"So you both had no chance to get used to the idea of a baby. "

"No. We didn't. We haven't talked to our parents about it." I say.

"My parents are under too much stress at the moment so I don't want to tell them." Molly said.

"Are you more concerned about how they'd react?"

"Mine yes." I say. "My sister had a baby at sixteen and I don't think my parents want another teen pregnancy in the family."

"My mom had a baby at seventeen so I think she doesn't want me to repeat the same mistakes she did. Not that my brother is a mistake."

"Your families a close right?"

"Yeah." we both answer.

"So you are afraid that they will be mad at you and become distant."

"Yes… well no." Molly said. "Mom said about six months ago that if I did fall pregnant that they'll love me no matter what. They might freak but they won't disown me."

"Trust me, my family have that many arguments you could make a sitcom out of it." I say.

"But in sitcoms the family still love each other." the counsellor says. "I think you both need some time to get your heads around this. A miscarriage should be treated like a grieving process, like if it was a family member or a close friend. Have you had any bereavement in the family recently?"

"My grandfather died not too long ago." Molly said. "We were never that close because of him and my mom having a strained relationship. I don't have that many grandparents, just my dad's mom and we're a lot closer. Plus my baby sister is in hospital because of pneumonia so I'm worried that she'll die. She's not even five yet."

"You really love your sister."

"Bit of a pest sometimes but aren't all younger siblings?"

"True. What about you Harry, have you had any bereavement?"

"The most recent one was my great-grandfather but that was five years ago. I have only one grandparent but he isn't budging anytime soon." I answer.

"Your families seem quite interesting."

"They're a bunch on nutters." I say. "But I guess I am one as well."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Are you okay Harry, you seem to have been quiet these last few days?" Mom asks when she enters my room to see me reading a book for English.

"Yeah, Mom, I need to talk to you about something." I say putting the book down. "Ok, so Monday, Molly tells me she thinks she is pregnant, we find out she is and then she miscarried. All within half an hour."

"Oh my… is she okay?"

"She's bearing up. I think it just took us by surprise because we had no chance to get used to the idea."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm thinking this is all for the better but I just didn't want it to happen like this."

"Unfortunately these things happen and there is no explanation for it. It could be a chromosome problem or something else. Harry you will be a dad someday, just not now."

"Yeah, now just isn't a good time."

**I do have some good news, I have almost finished my Christmas story (Just two chapters to complete) and it should be out in December.**


	19. Is Love Enough?

_One year later._

God I hate studying for finals. I need to study for this so I can get into college, my preference being Yale to do physics and engineering.

However my dyslexia is getting on my nerves. I have gotten better to the point where I could read with no problems, hence I do not complain too much about it as much as I did ten years ago. It is only when I get frustrated or stressed that it troubles me. And now it is troubling me as I try to decipher this flaming poem. We're supposed to be analysing it for an exam but so far all the words are jumbled in my head and I am reading the same line fifteen times.

_Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice._

What does it mean? Poetry never excited me, it just seemed too deep for my liking. Plus I should really call Molly to see if she is okay. She's been really off with me for the last couple of months but I don't think she's pregnant again. Maybe she's worried that since I might be moving away, we'll grow apart.

I abandon the studying and pick up my phone. Immediately I dial her phone number and wait for her to answer.

"_Hello?"_ she asks down the phone.

"Hey, Molls." I say back.

"_Oh, hi Harry."_ the tone in her voice means she's not excited to hear from me. _"How are you?"_

"Bored and frustrated, how about you?"

"_I really need to talk to you."_

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"_No. Harry, do you still love me?"_

"Of course I do, what makes you think that?"

"_Because I feel like we're drifting apart. I love you but now I'm not sure whether that is enough to keep us together if you move."_

"Maybe you're right. Molly, are we done relationship wise?"

"_Maybe. I would think so. I don't want to but teenage relationships don't last forever."_

"Right, okay."

"_Are you sure you are okay?"_

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I hang up. I guess that was better than I expected. But I cannot help but feel like I've lost something. Long distance relationships cannot work out so it would have been best to end it now.

But I still love is enough to salvage this. It worked for my parents, it worked in every single flaming Disney movie, romantic comedy and Simpsons episode where Marge and Homer break up. But these are fictional and, even though they are awesome, Disney films are a load of crap when it comes to love. You cannot fall in love in two minutes.

To be honest, I'm not sure if the reason I love Molly. Of course she is beautiful, smart and funny but maybe it is because we have known each other our whole lives. I'm not sure when we met, maybe the day she was born, but still I have a lot of memories of her. We were almost bound together by a soul.

Maybe it would have been different if we had the baby. It could have brought us closer or torn us apart. You always think of the what ifs when it comes to losing a baby but, like I had said, it would have been for the best. Thinking about that has made me realise how selfish I have been about it. I did consider Molly's feelings _after_ the event, but I never considered what she would have wanted to do.

I've really fucked this up haven't I?


	20. On My Way

**This is officially the last chapter of this story. There is a possible sequel I may write involving Harry in college. Also I might write a sequel to Katy and Michael's story Sweet Disposition.**

_What do I take to college? _I think as I look around my room carrying a box in my arms. I should have done what Jordon did when he went to college and stuck different coloured post it notes on my stuff that I want to take or leave.

I look at my photo collection on my wall. I might take those. I be damned as I scan through them and my heart sinks a little when I see myself and Molly in one. We haven't spoken since we broke up mainly because it was a little awkward.

I pull them off the wall and place them in an envelope and then placed that into the box. I've packed my clothes into my suitcase, I know I am not taking my bed because of the fact they'll be one in my dorm, nor will I I be taking wardrobe. Actually I will not be taking any of my furniture. Nor any of the crazy stuff my siblings insisted on taking.

Mom has been crying. I'm the last of the family to go to college and I guess she never thought this would come so soon. I didn't either. I managed to get through an exam without my dyslexia bothering me. I hear a knock on my door and Parker walks in with the twins, Sam and Zoe. They're nearly five years old and are a quite odd pair. They both look like Parker yet Zoe is a less shy version of Jasmine but still just as sensitive, whereas Sam is basically my dad and brother. They are actually like Damon and Kathy Hodgins.

"Hey, Harry, do you need any help?" asks Parker.

"Um, can you give me some advice on what to take?" I ask.

"Sure, the kids wanted to see you before you left."

Immediately the twin go to my legs and I sit down with them. "So are you two going to miss me?" I ask them.

"Yeah, who am I going to play video games with?" asks Sam.

"Don't you have your friends?" Zoe asks Sam.

"You know I do." Sam responded.

"What about you Zo? Are you going to miss me?" I ask.

"Yeah. Of course I will." she answers.

"Are you taking your bed covers?" Parker asks.

"Would I be taken seriously with a storm trooper bed cover?" I ask.

"No, but it's you not anyone else. You are a sci-fi geek."

"Hey I do like sports. Speaking of which, did you get those Flyers tickets?"

"Yes, I did."

The door knocks again and Katy appears with six-year-old Leah. "Hey, how are you feeling?" she asks.

"I'm fine. I am going to miss home but I cannot live here forever." I answer.

"You sure cannot." Katy says. Leah runs over to join me and the twins and she hugs me tightly around my waist.

"Harry don't go." she says.

"I have to Leah, I cannot stay here all the time." I say to her.

"But you'll come back?"

"Of course I will."

The kids play around while Katy and Parker help me pack some of my stuff. Only for my door to knock again and I looked over my shoulder to see Molly stand at the door with Jasmine.

"Jasmine wanted to see you before you left." Molly said and Jasmine walks over to me.

"Are you going to leave?" Jasmine asks.

"Yeah."

"But you are coming back right?"

"Of course I will."

"What if I fall ill again, will you come back?"

"I'd be on the next flight."

"Ok."

"Why don't you play with Leah while I talk to your sister."

"Ok." she says walking over to the kids. I walk over to Molly and I place my hand on her shoulder. "How have you been?"

"Okay. Will got injured while on duty but he seems to be okay."

"Did Jasmine just want to see me or did you come as well?"

"I just came to drop Jasmine off."

"Really?"

"Honestly, no. I wanted to make things less awkward with you before you leave. I do love you, I really do, however I just feel like you don't seem interested in me anymore. Trust me, I cried after you hung up the phone."

"I'm sorry, Molls. It's just that when we were twelve you said that we were too young for romance. Nearly two years ago, I told you I loved you. I loved you like our dads love our moms. I just got frustrated recently because of exams and you wanted sex. It wasn't you I just had to focus. Plus I was worried about whether you were really ready for being with me for the rest of our lives."

"I didn't think we would. Most teenage relationships don't tend to last. Aside from your brother."

"So you don't want to get back together?"

"No, we cannot. Long distance relationships don't work out."

"One day Molly Bray, you are going to meet a guy and you'll never want to let him go."

"So will you Harry. You will meet a girl and never want to let her go."

And that was that between Molly and me. Back on good terms but I really need to get into my car and drive to New Haven. I get waved off by my family and friends and immediately I drive off to New Haven. I look out the mirror and I see everyone waving and I beep my horn.

I'm on to a brave new world. A world filled with lectures, drinking, new friendships and possibly a new love. I cannot wait.

The End


End file.
